Her Fury
by Dragon loving Bookworm
Summary: She was left alone. He was killed. She went insane. They revolted with her. She lost herself. Warning: Dark!Daine. Rated for insanity, so not please tell me if it is rated improperly.


**I've got writers' block and found this songfic in one of my old notebooks. This is to Revenge by the Plain White Tees. This takes place during ****Emperor Mage****. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Dark!Daine **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Please? Pretty please?**

**Daine: No**

**Numinair: And I thank Mithros for it every day!**

**Me: Buzz kills! No, seriously, I don't own anything! Though I am trying… **

_By now you should know everything you say  
><em>

The girl already knew she needed to watch her tongue in this boiling place that burnt the tender skin under her now-dull chocolate curls.

_Can it, will be used against you some day  
><em>

The girl's mentor, Numinair, had warned her countless times of her party's delicate predicament. It didn't matter anymore, _'He's dead' _she thought coldly, so angry her enormous loss was now unable to find a fissure in the child's flawless fury.

_I got the microphone so don't go too far  
>Cause I'm gonna' tell the whole world how you really are<br>_

She called out to all her animal friends, screaming her rage and vehemence at Ozorne's crime to thousands of beating hearts._  
><em>

_I don't even care how you're gonna' fare  
>'Cause I've already tried to give you something there<br>_

Tortall (and her by association) gave Ozorne too many chances. After all (in the eyes of the innocent) he cared about the birds too much, too much to be evil. He was truly evil. The definition of a madman.

_So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
><em>

Her lips lifted into a cruel smile as she woke the Hall of Bones. She wasn't even sane anymore, her loss now finding refuge in lunacy. Ozorne wouldn't speak again, not after she was done with him. The light of insanity kindled deep within her pupils and extended into her irises. This wasn't Numinair's student. This was an animal. A beast.

_I don't even care' cause I got my revenge_

The girl and her friends thirsted for the overly-bejeweled emperor's lifeblood. Rage coursed through her veins, white-hot and searing.

_Revenge  
>Revenge<em>

She wanted -no- needed to avenge Numinair's death. It was a burning need, an unstoppable desire that tore through the girl in the form of waves of burning pain. She lost her temper. Irreversibly._  
><em>

_Got my revenge_

The girl and her friends tore through the palace. The fossils destroyed rapidly as they responded to the ferocity that rolled off the irate female in waves._  
><em>

_One night you're begging me to stay  
>The next night you push me away<em>

It wasn't safe, she knew that. She didn't care. Destroying the palace that was a home to an emperor who had taken her in then killed a person she trusted... it gave her a certain type of satisfaction. At least she was revealing the place for what it was- ugly. _  
><em>

_I don't need you're promising to give it up  
>Is too late cause now I'm giving up<em>

She didn't need the royal family to make her leave. She would leave on her own. And she would never, ever come back._  
><em>

_Revenge  
>Revenge<br>Got my revenge_

The child, in the end, had won over the emperor. She lost though, to herself. Who she was, well, that girl was gone. Now there was only an empty shell, brimming with madness.

_By now you should know everything you say  
>Can it, will be used against you some day<br>_

Now the tables were turned. Now Ozorn spoke in fear. Now she held him to every word he said. Now he was close to death.

_I got the microphone so don't go too far  
>Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are<br>_

She would show them. They would learn of him. And her animals would scream in defiance along with their sister.

_So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
><em>

He wouldn't speak again. Ever.

_I don't even care cause I got my revenge_

She glared at the ruins of a once deceptively beautiful palace. The girl knew many things could never be replaced. Her dark curls snapped disrespectfully at the ruins as she pivoted sharply away from the ruins, the last bits of sanity teetering on the edge before dissipating into oblivion. The girl spat once on the ground (a last human action) and raced away, more animal than girl. She was crazy. Plain and simple.

_Revenge  
>Got my revenge<br>Revenge  
>Revenge<br>Revenge  
>Got my revenge<br>Revenge  
>Revenge<em>

The child won over the emporer, but insanity won over her._  
><em>


End file.
